The Wolf and The Moon
by JohannWho
Summary: Out during a midnight stroll on the night before his classes at Beacon Academy begin, Jay Wolfe is seen wandering through the forest, and of course, the Grimm don't leave him alone. A/N: This is just a very short test of my writing! I would appreciate any criticism received through reviews immensely. DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth.


**_"_** ** _The Wolf and The Moon"_**

As the moon reached its highest point in the night, to the north of Vale, in the ever-red woods of Forever Fall could be seen a young man, no older than 17, walking aimlessly through the forest seemingly lost in thought. He was fairly tall, lean muscled, with light skin and short light brown hair, while the moonlight reflected off of his honey colored eyes as he gazed at the stars during this midnight stroll. His hands grasped at the silver colored edges of his long midnight blue coat, trying to wrap it more snuggly around his body in an effort to alleviate the cold that his light silver V-neck shirt and his dark blue jeans could not fend off. ' _I should've wore something warmer, it sure is cold tonight_ ', he thought as he looked down at the fingerless gloves that he was wearing, concluding they were pretty useless when it came to keeping your hands warm ' _At least the combat boots keep my feet from getting cold_ '

While walking, the young man had reached a clearing in the woods. He stopped and looked up, noticing the moon high in the sky he reached into one of the pouches he kept strapped to his belt, pulled out his Scroll and looked at the time. ' _It's already past midnight… I should start heading back and find my-_ 'His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sound coming from the bushes. His right hand shot up and instinctively grabbed the handle of the dark blue longsword inside the sheath that was strapped to his back, the moonlight shimmering on the silver emblem at the top of his sleeve, a crescent moon with the figure of a howling wolf underneath.

He scanned the forest looking for the source of the sound until he found himself staring into a pair of glowing red eyes that were approaching, revealing the feral form of a very hungry looking beowolf, bearing its claws and seeming ready to strike at any time.

Glancing to his sides while taking a few steps back, the teenager noticed about six more of the beasts completing the pack that was now hunting him, and he felt the distinct sensation of battle approaching.

"So much for a peaceful evening…" he murmured as he unsheathed his sword and put the Scroll into his pocket, taking a combat stance and preparing for the confrontation that was soon to come. He kept glancing around, watching for his enemies' movements and taking notice of their positions so as to not get flanked, until the first beowolf let out a loud growl and lunged for him. He skillfully sidestepped the attack and raising his sword slashed at the side of the monster, which let out a pained whimper as the blade connected and effectively severed one of its arms, but was quickly silenced as the swordsman quickly stepped forward and beheaded the beast with a powerful downward slash.

Seeing one of its pack fall so easily to the young human seemingly enraged the rest, and another one swiftly went forward and tried slash at the teenager with his claws, but just as swiftly he met his end as he ducked the slash and thrust his sword upwards, piercing its skull and effectively ending its life. Another one attempted to lunge at him but he agilely retrieved his weapon from the fallen creature, moving forward and to the left he made big swing, managing to cut the new attacker in half before it even knew what was happening.

A moment of doubt seemed to pass through the remaining 4 beasts, and so the young man took the opportunity to take the offensive. Swiftly running towards the nearest one, he jumped and flipped over it as it tried to claw at the teen, catching the monster by surprise when he landed behind and brought his sword down on its back, the distinct sound of a blade going through flesh muffled by the high pitched howl of a dying beowolf.

Without taking a moment to catch his breath, he started running forward while 2 of the 3 standing monsters went to meet him head on. The swordsman jumped and landed on the back one, using it as a platform he jumped higher and clicked the button on the handle of the sword that made it transform into its ranged weapon form. The blade extended in several points along its length and then split down the middle, separating and following the angle of the now reverse-V-shaped guard where the handle had rotated 90°, the tips of the two halves of the blade opening to reveal a Dust conducting mechanism, and now connected by a laser-like Dust "string" completed the transformation into a Dust powered bow.

He quickly pressed the trigger at the top of the handle, rotating the dial that sat in the middle of the V-shaped guard, and so selecting the ice Dust crystal for use. The string of the bow changed colors to blue as he pulled back, forming the Dust arrow and releasing it, hitting the beowolf right between the eyes, just as he had looked up to see where the newly revealed archer had gone, freezing and turning into nothing more than an ice sculpture. Falling on top of the frozen beowolf, he turned to the other beast and shot 2 more arrows in quick succession, both hitting it in the chest and turning it into another beowolf frozen Popsicle.

The young man jumped down from the shoulders of the dead creature while returning his weapon back to its sword form, and stared defiantly at the last of the monsters, taunting it with a smirk and daring it to try and attack him. The beowolf took the bait and sprinted towards the human, lunging at him when it was close enough. The swordsman just looked up into the sky, and to the surprise of the attacking Grimm, seemingly disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving the creature completely dumbfounded. However, it could only let out a brief confused growl before the blade of a sword came from above and went through its head, impaling it against the ground and killing the beast instantly as the teenager apparently fell from the sky, ending the fight.

Panting slightly, he took his weapon out of its head and put it again on its sheath just as he heard a faraway voice say his name.

"Jay!" Called out an older woman covered with a dark blue cloak from just outside the clearing where he was.

"Over here!" Exclaimed Jay a little out of breath to his mother, making her aware of his position in the clearing.

"Are you okay? I heard the sound of beowolves and came looking for you but I couldn't find you" She said now entering into the clearing, the concern of a mother evident in the look she gave her son.

"A little winded, but it was nothing I couldn't handle, don't worry about it Mom" he responded while taking seat on the ground to rest a little.

Letting out a sigh, she took a seat beside her son and said, "You are just like your dad was, you know? Never letting anyone worry about him"

Jay left out a small chuckle before answering, "I know, you've said it a lot of times before" he let out a long breath "Well, at least I'm not cold anymore"

His mother rolled her eyes at the outlook her son had after a battle, but held a soft smile on her face all the same ' _If only you were here to see how well he turned out…_ ' she thought as she looked at her son and remembered her husband. Letting out a short sigh she said, "Well, I think that's enough midnight adventures for now. Come on, you better get some rest, the airship to Beacon leaves early in the morning" She stood up and waited for him.

"Alright, let's go." Jay said as he stood up and dusted of his coat. He started walking beside his mother in the direction of the city and looked up towards the moon, ' _Beacon… Now that sounds like an adventure_ '


End file.
